The Runaway Princess
by Gailardia-sama
Summary: Sang Putri kabur dari istana! Sementara itu, nun jauh di sudut sebuah kota, tinggallah seorang pemuda yang kemudian akan bertemu dengan sang Putri. Simaklah kegilaan yang ditimbulkan keduanya. :OOC, crack-pairing alert, weird-ness inside:
1. Chapter 1

Aw, tak kusangka aku bakalan bikin fanfic multi-chap sebagai fic keduaku ==" maklum kalo misal bahasanya agak-agak terlalu lebay atau gimanaaaa... gitu. Author-nya sendiri juga lagi nggak mood kok bikin fanfic :p *apaansih*

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 (c) ATLUS

**Waring: **OOC berat, garing, crack pairing alert, weird-ness inside.

* * *

Di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Atlūs, tinggalah seorang pemuda bernama Seta Souji di salah satu sudut yang (nggak) terpencil. Meski pun usianya sudah menginjak 17 tahun namun ia belum juga mempunyai pacar. Ini membuatnya terus-menerus diejek oleh para remaja seusianya, namun ia selalu menjawab satu; belum mempunyai tambatan hati.

Souji hidup tenang di rumahnya (iyelah masa' di pasar) ditemani oleh burung-burung berwarna biru yang selalu mengitari daerah kepalanya kalau dia sedang migren (?) atau semacamnya. Orangtuanya menghilang pada saat ia masih berusia 11 tahun ketika sedang menimba air di sumur desa. Ada kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa kedua orangtuanya kecemplung ke dalam sumur itu namun saat tim investigasi menelusuri (?) sumur tersebut, mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa di dalamnya. Souji sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikan hal itu karena kedua orangtuanya jarang banget ada di rumah. (durhaka kau, Souji)

Hari-harinya berjalan dengan lancar dan biasa-biasa saja sampai suatu hari datanglah pengumuman dari istana yang mengabarkan tentang hilangnya putri mahkota kerajaan Atlūs yang mulia. Seorang pengantar pesan yang mukanya keriting-keriting (?) membacakannya dengan suara yang amat lantang dan keras.

"PE-NGU-MU-MAN!!" katanya per suku kata. "PU-TRI NA-O-TO TE-LAH MENG-HI-LANG DA-RI IS-TA-NA SE-MEN-JAK DU-A MING-GU YANG LA-LU!!" kemudian orang itu langsung kena gampar penduduk desa yang emang pada nggak sabaran.

"Huoi! Kalo mau belajar baca jangan disini!" hardik salah seorang penduduk. Si pengantar pesan yang mukanya keriting-keriting (?) itu berdeham dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Bagi siapa saja yang bisa menemukan sang Putri, maka ia akan dijodohkan dengan sang Putri itu sendiri!"

Masyarakat langsung heboh ketika mendengar hadiah yang amat menggiurkan itu. Namun sang Putri sendiri tidak diketahui wajahnya, karena ia tidak pernah sekali pun keluar istana. Keluar pun paling-paling cuma muter-muter di halaman istana. Rakyat biasa tidak diperbolehkan untuk datang dekat-dekat ke istana, paling dekat hanya berjarak 10km. Namun ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Putri Naoto itu sangatlah cantik dan anggun.

Namun, Souji tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti sayembara (?) tersebut. Ia lebih suka bermain-main dengan sapi dan ayam yang banyak terdapat di belakang rumahnya. Lagipula, desa tempatnya tinggal letaknya amat-sangat-teramat jauh dari istana, dan menurut logikanya Putri Naoto tidak akan kuat untuk berjalan sampai desanya. Namun ternyata, dugaannya itu salah besar.

* * *

Suatu hari, ketika Souji tengah mencari kayu bakar di hutan, ia melihat seorang gadis manis berambut biru yang tengah terlilit tanaman merambat. Gadis itu terlalu manis sampai-sampai Souji heran kenapa para semut tidak mengerubunginya. Iba melihat gadis itu kepayahan, ia pun menolongnya dengan jalan memotong tanaman yang melilit tubuh gadis tersebut. Setelah bebas, ia pun berterimakasih pada Souji.

"Maaf merepotkan, dan terima kasih banyak. Kalau boleh tau, di mana ini? Dan kira-kira berapa jauh tempat ini dari istana?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah (sok) innocent.

"Tempat ini bernama desa Yasogami, jaraknya dari istana kira-kira 10.............000 km dari istana," sahut Souji.

"10.............000 km?! Wah, ternyata aku sudah berjalan sampai sejauh itu, ya?" gumam sang gadis.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama anda?"

"Ah, nama saya Shirogane Naoto."

Souji terperangah ketika sang gadis menyebutkan namanya. Ialah sang putri yang dicari! Sekarang Souji mengerti kenapa author sering mengatakan bahwa sesuatu itu kalau dicari nggak ketemu tapi kalau nggak dicari ketemu. Menyadari keterperangahan Souji, sang Putri pun langsung memasang gaya (?) memohon.

"Kumohon, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku di sini, ya? Aku sudah bosan sama kehidupan istana yang terlalu gimanaaa... gitu. Jadi, kira-kira boleh tidak aku tinggal di rumahmu?" pinta Naoto langsung.

"Hmm... boleh saja sih, tapi kalau ketahuan orang lain gimana? Ntar bisa berabe dong kalo penduduk tau aku menyembunyikan dirimu."

"Tenang sajalah, baru kamu rakyat yang tau rupaku. Ya? Ya? Kumohon..." katanya lagi sambil ber-puppy begging eyes ria di hadapan Souji.

"...iya deh..." dan Souji pun ngalah. Ia pun memboyong Naoto untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

* * *

Meanwhile, di istana, Baginda Ratu Sukuna-Hikona muter-muter dengan sangat nggak jelas di kamarnya, mencemaskan putri tunggalnya yang sudah menghilang selama dua minggu. Yang Mulia Raja Izanagi-no-Ookami geleng-geleng kepala melihat istrinya yang nggak bisa diem kayak cacing kepanasan.

"Tenanglah, istriku. Naoto pasti akan pulang... atau setidaknya kalau dia mau," kata sang Raja yang memelankan suaranya di ujung, takut kena gampar istrinya.

"Tapi ini sudah dua minggu berlalu dan dia belum juga pulang!" jawab sang Ratu panik.

"Kita sudah menyebarkan pengumuman ke seluruh penjuru negeri, dan kurasa saat ini dia sedang bersama salah seorang dari rakyat kita yang beruntung," katanya menenangkan sekaligus menerka-nerka. Dan memang benar, bahwa Naoto saat ini tengah bersama salah seorang dari rakyat kerajaan Atlūs yang amat beruntung.

* * *

Di rumah Souji, Naoto tampak bahagia sekali karena ia bisa bebas dari para penjaganya—yang kemudian diketahui bermuka keriting-keriting (?) seperti pengantar pesan yang datang pagi itu. Apa para perajurit kerajaan semuanya bermuka kusut begitu? Tidak ada yang tau.

"Naoto-hime, apa anda yakin untuk tinggal di sini bersama saya?" tanya Souji (sok) sopan.

"Aku yakin sekali, dan oh, cukup kau panggil aku Naoto saja, dan tidak usah terlalu formal. Gunakan saja bahasa sehari-harimu seperti biasa."

"Baiklah, kalau itu perintah—eeh—permintaanmu..."

Namun Souji tidak yakin, apakah hari-harinya akan baik-baik saja dengan kehadiran Tuan Putri Shirogane Naoto di rumahnya?

* * *

**Catatan nggak penting author:**

AKUNGGAKPANTESBIKINFICHUMORKAYAKGINIAAAAAAAAAAAAA DX *diganyang*

Ehm, maaf, ada sedikit kesalahan...

Jadi, beginilah kalo orang nggak becus bikin fic humor. Garing ah, nggak lucu ==" kenapa yang kupake Sukuna-Hikona dan bukan Izanami-no-Ookami atau pun Yamato-Takeru untuk dijadikan istri Izanagi-no-Ookami? Karena aku nggak rela jadiin Naoto sebagai anaknya tukang jaga di SPBU itu dan secara pribadi, aku lebih suka Sukuna-Hikona ketimbang Yamato-Takeru :p *di-Armageddon Yamato-Takeru*

Ngomong-ngomong, soal para perajurit bermuka keriting itu... aku teringat sama adegan perang di salah satu game yang kumainin, orang-orangnya semua pada keriting-keriting seakan-akan yang ngegambar nggak ikhlas banget gitu xp *nggak penting*

Err... ada yang bersedia me-review? ;D *sok*


	2. Chapter 2

Yeey~ akhirnya aku meng-update fic yang ini~!! *bangga* Maaf karena lama, aku memang males banget kalo yang namanya tulis-tulis fanfic gitu... maunya bikin baru (ngelirik Revealed Revenge dan Sebuah fanfic *dihajar massa*) kuharap readers semua mau memaafkan kemalasan hamba *digulung*

**Disclaimer: **Kalo Persona 4 punya aku, ceritanya pasti ancur kayak fic ini (dan author nya)

**Warning: **OOC berat, garing, crack pairing alert, weird-ness inside.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Naoto tinggal bersama Souji. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan 'kehidupan rakyat' dan mulai membantu-bantu Souji menanam wortel (?) di kebunnya dan mencari kayu bakar di hutan. Para tetangga teman Souji jadi punya gosip baru yaitu tentang Souji dan 'pasangan misterius' nya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tinggal bersamanya. Mereka bahkan mengira bahwa Souji dan Naoto telah menikah siri.

Suatu hari, salah seorang kerabat Souji yang cukup akrab dengannya datang menghampiri dia yang sedang menanam jagung di teras rumahnya (?) bersama dengan Naoto. Teman Souji yang diketahui bernama Yosuke itu kemudian menatap Souji sambil mesem-mesem.

"Cewekmu cantik juga, siapa namanya?"

Dan terima kasih untuk pertanyaan yang tidak berlandaskan sesuatu yang jelas (?) itu, Souji dan Naoto merona merah tanpa sebab. Meski begitu, Souji bingung. Mau jawab apa dia? Masa' mau jawab 'Namanya Shirogane Naoto'? Ya nggak bisa dong.

Beruntung, Naoto dapat ilham (untuk nama) dan menjawab pertanyaan Yosuke.

"Namaku Hitomi Shina," jawab Naoto, menyebutkan nama yang kebetulan melintas secara super nggak jelas di kepalanya. Souji sampai bingung darimana Naoto mendapatkan nama itu.

Yosuke tersenyum. "Ooh, Hitomi, ya? Nama yang manis." Naoto langsung memerah lagi.

Kemudian Yosuke berdiri, beranjak dari rumah Souji.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Sou. Jaga cewekmu baik-baik, jangan sampai diambil orang," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Souji hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Setelah Yosuke tidak terlihat lagi oleh mereka, Souji kemudian memandang Naoto.

"Ngg, Naoto?" panggil Souji. Naoto menoleh, menunjukkan wajah bertanya miliknya.

"Ada apa, Souji-kun?"

"Anu, nama tadi... kamu dapat dari mana?" Souji menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-penasaran-banget sampai membuat Naoto sweatdropped. "Kalo 'Shina' nya sih, aku bisa nebak kalo kamu ngegabungin 'Shi' di 'Shirogane' ama 'Na' di 'Naoto', tapi Hitomi?"

"Uhm, itu cuma nama yang kebetulan melintas di pikiranku, masa' aku mau pake nama 'Otorogane Shina'? Nggak banget deh." Souji manggut-manggut, tanda ia mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu itu tadi siapa namanya? Sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

"Ooh, itu tadi Hanamura Yosuke. Dia anak pemilik toko terbesar di desa ini," sahut Souji. Naoto hanya ber-'ooh' ria.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan aktifitas menanam jagung mereka, sambil diam-diaman soalnya baik Naoto maupun Souji tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. Karena tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian itu, Naoto pun membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Toko apa yang dikelola oleh keluarga Hanamura, Souji-kun?"

"Toko narkoba."

Dan jawaban singkat itu sukses membuat Naoto mangap dan swt sambil masih menggenggam bibit jagung di tangannya. Souji sendiri sepertinya baru sadar akan jawabannya yang agak bablas tersebut dan segera meralatnya.

"A—Ah, maksudku toko sembako! Maaf, salah ngomong, kebanyakan baca koran, sih..."

"O-ooh, begitu ya. Kukira toko narkoba beneran..." kata Naoto lega. Soalnya kalau itu toko narkoba beneran, dia sudah siap untuk melabrak pemilik tokonya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka melanggar pasal sekian ayat sekian tentang pengedaran narkoba dan semacamnya.

Dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam lautan kesunyian yang dalam... (halah)

* * *

"Panggilkan satu batalion tempur kemariiii!!!"

Suara Yang Mulia Ratu Sukuna-Hikona menggelegar di seluruh penjuru istana, mengagetkan setiap insan manusia yang lagi nyantai-nyantai karena tidak ada 'si itu' yang melakukan percobaan-percobaan aneh yang terkadang membahayakan jiwa dan raga semua makhluk hidup yang tinggal di istana. Yup, tentu saja 'si itu' yang dimaksud adalah Shirogane Naoto atau yang Hanamura Yosuke ketahui sebagai Hitomi Shina.

Dan tentu saja, mendengar perintah sang Ratu yang meminta satu batalion tempur untuk datang menghadap, Yang Mulia Raja Izanagi-no-Ookami mau tidak mau _sweatdropped _juga di tempat. Nampaknya dengan hilangnya sang Putri dari istana, kini para penghuni yang tinggal di sana harus berhadapan dengan Ratu mereka yang mulai menggila gara-gara stress anaknya nggak pulang-pulang. Ibu dan anak sama aja.

"Anu... Sukuna-_chan_?" Izanagi-no-Ookami mencoba mengalihkan perhatian istrinya yang dalam game Persona 4 aslinya adalah cowok namun dengan seenak jidat gendernya dirubah Lardia a.k.a. author menjadi cewek.

"Apa?" sahut Sukuna-Hikona tanpa menoleh. Izanagi es we te.

"Anu... kenapa harus benar-benar satu batalion tempur yang dipanggil ke sini? Kenapa nggak kaptennya aja apa gimana begit—"

"**YA UDAH JELAS KAN KALO AKU MANGGIL SATU BATALION NTAR KAPTENNYA NGGAK BECUS NGASIH TAU MEREKA TUGAS YANG AKU KASIH GIMANA HAYOO APA KAMU NGGAK CEMAS SAMA ANAK SENDIRI PEREMPUAN LAGI DASAR GOBLOK GOBLOK GOBLOOOKKK!!!**"teriak sang Ratu sewot menggunakan toa mesjid istana gak pake tanda baca lagi. Izanagi-no-Ookami nyumpel kupingnya pake kapas.

"..." sang Raja lebih memilih diam daripada mengambil resiko kena sebat pedang laser punya istrinya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga menit akhirnya batalion tempur istana kelas elit pun datang menghadap sang Ratu. Sang Ratu kemudian memberikan ceramah panjang sebelum akhirnya memberikan mereka perintah untuk mencari putri semata wayangnya ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan dan memeriksa setiap rumah yang ada kalau-kalau anaknya sembunyi di sana.

"Pokoknya kalau ternyata Naoto sembunyi di rumah anak cowok yang seumuran dengannya, langsung bawa anak cowok itu ke sini gak pake alesan apa-apa titiiiik!!" titah sang Ratu galak. Nampaknya jiwa Souji terancam karena sang Ratu udah mulai sinting dikarenakan anaknya yang hilang...

* * *

Ini sudah hari ke-27 Naoto kabur dari istana dan hari ke-13 nya tinggal di rumah Souji. Ia sudah semakin terbiasa dengan kehidupan rakyatnya dan mulai membaur dengan penduduk desa lainnya. Bila orang bertanya, kamu siapanya Souji? Maka dia akan menjawab bahwa ia adalah temannya Souji yang lagi berkunjung. Tapi berkunjung kok lama banget? Mungkin begitulah pikir para penduduk desa.

Namun mereka tidak ambil pusing dan dengan cueknya ngobrol akrab dengan Naoto sang putri terhormat sekerajaan Atlūs.

Sampai suatu hari, satu batalion tempur kerajaan datang ke desa mereka yang damai, _ngagetin _makhluk-makhluk yang lagi makan nasi di depan gerbang desa. (?) Kapten dari batalion tempur kelas elit itu pun maju dan berdeham keras.

"Perhatian!" katanya memulai. "Kami di sini atas perintah Baginda Ratu untuk mencari Putri Shirogane Naoto yang telah menghilang dari istana selama satu bulan. Apakah ada di antara kalian yang melihatnya?" para penduduk bengong dan kemudian saling pandang. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka tunjuk tangan. Orang yang tunjuk tangan itu kemudian diketahui adalah anak manusia bernama Tatsumi Kanji.

"Maaf kapten, tapi kami sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana rupa sang putri."

Sang kapten shock (ha?) dan kemudian berfikir keras. "Hmm... benar juga, tapi... begini saja, apakah ada orang asing yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas datang ke desa ini?"

Souji langsung jantungan. (Naoto gak ikut soalnya dia gak mau diseret balik ke istana)

"Orang asing? Hmm... kalo orang asing sih tidak a—" Ichijo Kou menghentikan kata-katanya ketika wajah 'Hitomi Shina' melintas di benaknya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Souji yang lagi ber-coldsweat ria, begitu juga dengan penduduk lain yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. Souji nyengir nggak jelas.

_Mati aku..._

_

* * *

_

**Catatan nggak penting author:**

Yup, gaje as always. Kuharap itu tadi cukup memuaskan readers sekalian. Untuk RR-nya sabar dulu ya, otak lagi mentok. Ehehehe. Heee.

Mari-mari membalas ripiu~

**MelZzZ: **Itu kan Souji, dia terlalu terpesona sampe-sampe logikanya terbang XD *dihajar Souji*

**Snow Jou: **Kuusahakan aktif, hehehe. Iya, aku tau kok. Sengaja. Soalnya Sukuna-Hikona itu imut XD (apa hubungannya coba?)

**Hayato Arisato: **Hehe, sankyuu. Fic ini garing kok. Segaring mi remes. (loh?)

**Humam Seta: **Lucu kah? Kupikir fic ini garing dan jayus XP bagus deh kalo anda ketawa, hehehe *gaje*

**Shina Suzuki: **Anda ngakak? Hohoho, syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong, namanya pinjem dulu ya XD *ditimpuk*

**Iwanishi Nana: **Tenang saja, dia gak bakal berani soalnya Naoto itu putri ;D

**MaedaHikari: **Mau liat prajuritnya? Ntar kalo videonya ketemu aku kasih ^^ ati-ati aja mual *dilindes* Izanami gitu loh! XD

**heylalaa: **Souji nggak bakal berani kok, tenang aja. Lagian Naoto mau lari ke mana? :D *dimasukin ke dalem mesin cuci*

**Mocca-Marocchi: **Iya, dasar penjaga SPBU dadakan. Kenapa nggak sekalian jadi tukang sampah aja? *dipenyetin Izanami* Oh? Aku baru tau kalo di game Dynasty Warriors 5 orang-orangnya pada poker-faced, soalnya yang kumaksud di sini adalah event di Tales of the Abyss *ditampar*

**Kuroka: **Iya kan? Buku pelajaranku aja ilang dua biji, udah ngebongkar kamar tapi gak ketemu, tau-tau dua bulan kemudian muncul di dalem meja belajar *aneh tapi nyata?* Wah, aku juga mau liat Sukuna Hikona kayak gitu XD *diinjek* Izanagi kan memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang STI (suami takut istri *secara cuma satu gitu loh*), toh dia juga takut sama Izanami 8D

Walah, balesannya kepanjangan... eniwei, masih bersediakah anda kalian mereview fanfic aneh bin gak jelas ini? :D *ke-PD-an*


End file.
